Bandz A Make Ninjas Dance
by The Man They Call The Truth
Summary: We're crossing over to DOA for this one. Come chill with these two as they hit the pole and have everyone sweating.


**There's nothing I hate more than writer's block. But even that isn't enough to hold me back. So enjoy.**

In the dark, scorched depths of the Netherrealm, debauchery happens at a regular. All kinds of fiendish, heinous acts take place in this Elder Godforsaken realm on a daily basis.

And no place in universe has more smut, drinking, stripping and just flat out sex than the raving strip club property of Mileena, the clone of Princess Kitana, daughter of the Emporer Shao Kahn. The hammer wielding warrior made his fortune turning the Netherrealm into what it is today and basically laid the ground work for Mileena and Kitana to follow suit.

Mileena took her opportunity and with Kitana's help she turned The Lounge into hottest strip club in the universe. In Mileena's Lounge, desires of the sexual kind is utterly rampant day in and day out. Today is just another day, another opportunity for some hardcore action more savage than the day before.

Patrons were immediately filling the club up and among the bunch were two schoolgirls. First was Sakura Kasugano, she had short black hair with a red headband with a cropped shirt showing her stomach and the bottom of her breasts and a short plaid skirt. She was leading the way as she was pulling along her friend Karin Kansuki, she had blonde hair styled into long curls reaching her shoulders, she was wearing a shortsleeved plaid dress with black leggings.

"You know I'm not one for partying, right?" Karin said.

"You're also not one for having a life either." Sakura joked while still dragging Karin on the dance floor.

"Very funny now stop dragging me!"

"But if I did that then you'd leave and besides I'm doing you a favor bringing you out here." Sakura argued.

"Right, like how did me a 'favor' letting that corrupt pig Chun-Li and that neanderthal Mika run a train on me." Karin scoffed

"Hey I didn't hear you complaining when they sandwiched you while Mika was pulling at your hair!"

"You were watching?!"

"Hey when a hot girl like yourself is getting plowed that good I can't help but watch and get all hot, bothered and excited wishing that was me." Sakura admitted.

"You sex-crazed little--"

Karin lunged at Sakura but she saw it and easily countered and held the blonde by her wrists and pulled her close.

"It's Showtime." Sakura whispered and kissed her.

Just then music faded out and the wild chatter from the patrons quieted as Mileena took to the mic.

"It's never a dull moment here but as much I love throwing hands we don't fight here, we fuck!"

Patrons cheered loud as Mileena continued.

"The fight is good but the sex is better now I'll let my DJ speak to you."

The spotlight moved to the music booth where DJ Blue Balls had her mic at hand.

"If there is one learned a long time ago it's that ninjas are real nymphos especially ones with big boobs. Now these two up next gotta be the freakiest ninjas I've ever met, everyone give it up for Kasumi and Ayane!"

The club went pitch black as a spotlight was on the stage and 'We Major' by Kanye West played as Kasumi appeared first walking slowly and sexually having her hands on her hips. She had on a very revealing white ninja robe tied with a red sash. The robe itself was showing off her long, thick legs while the top was desperately trying to contain her large breasts.

Ayane was right behind her wearing a robe similar to hers except it was purple with a black sash. She had one of her hands on Kasumi's sash ready to rip it off. Kasumi felt the tug and pulled Ayane in and smashed her tits against hers. Kasumi made no effort to suppress her excitement as she kept moaning while still rubbing her chest against Ayane's, however the purple haired woman had a trick up her sleeve planting a deep kiss on Kasumi and she returned it instantly.

Ayane broke the kiss and twirled away undoing Kasumi's robe in the process. Now in nothing but a white thong Kasumi was on the pole riding it up and down. She faced the crowd and grabbed her tits moving them all around as she moved slowly down the pole until she was crouching and making eye contact with the patrons surrounding stage. The redhead faced away from the patrons still crouched and got on all fours shaking her ass.

The patrons cheered as she took off her thong and arched her back. The more her ass jiggled the more excited she got and she wasn't the only one. While she was working the crowd Ayane was soaking wet as she was playing with her pussy and got very horny watching her.

But she can only satisfy herself for so long before wanting more. She threw off her robe and was behind Kasumi in an instant and grabbed her hips. The redhead noticed this and began moving her hips around and against Ayane's pussy. The purple haired woman grabbed Kasumi's breasts squeezing one while reaching over to move the other toward her mouth a sucked on it softly. This made Kasumi gasp and squeal in pleasure making her reaching behind her and put two fingers inside Ayane's pussy.

The two didn't last long before hitting an orgasm. Both let out groan as their juices flew and the rest trailed down Kasumi's leg. Ayane bent over, stuck her tongue out and slowly licked up Kasumi's leg she gave her clitoris a kiss making the redhead moan and planted her lips back on Kasumi's. After she brought her mouth to Kasumi's ear.

"I think we should turn up the heat a bit if you catch my drift." Ayane whispered.

"Sounds good but what do you have in mind?" Kasumi wondered

"Well for starters how about..."

Ayane whispered indistinctly into Kasumi's ear. In response Kasumi just winked at her. The redhead stepped away from the pole was in the middle of stage, next she did a handstand and spread her legs. Ayane then stepped over her and lowered herself until both of their pussies were touching.

Upon contact they both squealed, then Ayane started rocking her hips back and forth. The sensation from both their womanhood rubbing together was almost too much for them to handle, the leftover juices from the two had them groaning in ecstasy. Ayane rocked her hips faster and had one hand massaging one of her breast while she had the other Kasumi's thigh.

Kasumi let out a loud yelp as Ayane smacked her thigh. She began moaning louder once Ayane stuck a couple of fingers in her ass. If not for her training she would have had her arms give out from this overwhelming amount of pleasure she felt and she was more horny by the second. Ayane moved even faster before Kasumi couldn't hold back anymore and gave a screech when she hit another orgasm. The rush of Kasumi's juices hitting her pussy was enough for Ayane to hit an orgasm as well.

Ayane stepped from over Kasumi and helped her up. Both weren't done just yet and Ayane moved behind her and grabbed her tits and was whispering in her ear again.

"I got one last round in me, what about you?"

"Yeah I'm still going crazy over here!" Kasumi answered

"Good then then I was thinking we could..."

Kasumi sqeaked in excitement hearing what Ayane had planned. She walked over to the pole and sat down then she spread her legs and moved closer to the pole until her pussy was touching it. The cold feeling of the pole drove her wild. Ayane then walked to pole and did the same. The duo scissored their legs to get closer and both grabbed the others arm and started thrusting their hips.

Mileena saw this as an opportunity and gave her DJ the signal. DJ Blue Balls flipped the switch and pole began to vibrate. This made Kasumi's mind go cloudy as the vibration tearing her pussy up and Ayane teasing her was making her climax rapidly approach.

Ayane wasn't too far off either as felt a climax nearing. She pulled Kasumi in close and deeply kissed her again. The kiss long and hard as two were having their tongues wrestle for dominance. Moans came out from both of them when were still tribbing on the pole until they broke the kiss let out one final groan when both hit their climax, their juices covering the bottom of the pole.

The two licked their juices off the pole and then made out before standing up and heading to the back.


End file.
